Yadava
General Information Hindu|tech_group = Early Indian (until 750) Indian (since 750) |government = Nayankara System|rank = Kingdom|tag = YAD|capital = Daulatabad (545)|culture = Marathi (Western Aryan)|development = Start: 158}} is a Hindu Marathi under a nayankara system located in the Desh, Maidan, Ahmednagar, North Telingana and Berar areas of the Deccan region and the Khandesh area of the Western India region, all in the India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Third Crusade' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Jain in 1189 the monarchy the borders fellow Hindu countries ( west, and northwest, north, northeast, southeast and south) and Jain countries ( southwest and east). , losing its cores, will be annexed by Sunni in 1317 and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Bug: The country is a generic monarchy instead of a nayankara system. See also: , Decisions Form Bharat ( Western Aryan) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Western Aryan ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Chittor (518), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Mahakoshal (550), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Maratha Confederation * Requirment(s): ** does NOT exist ** Primary Culture is Marathi ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Own core province(s): East Berar (546), Satara (1946), Savanura (2211), Pune (2209), Rajapur (4548), and Kollapura (4550) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tanjore (2218) *** Own core province(s): Ahmadabad (516) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Deccan and Western India ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Marathas Ideas and Traditions Yadava Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +25.0% Religious Unity ** -10.0% Shock Damage Received * Ambition: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** Descendents of the Yadavas: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Bhaskaracharya: *** -10.0% Idea Cost ** Feudatory: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Devagiri: *** +25.0% Caravan Power ** Marathi Literature: *** -10.0% Culture Conversion Cost ** Seunadesha: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Yadava Citadels: *** +20.0% Fort Defense Category:Countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Marathi countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Asian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Bugged Category:The Third Crusade Category:Western Aryan countries Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Nayankara System countries